


Scarred

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill finally sees the signs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred

Title: Scarred  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Bill Weasley  
Summary: Bill finally sees the signs.  
Word Count: 650  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: Er... hopelessly sweet?  
A/N: Written for [](http://incapricious.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://incapricious.livejournal.com/)**incapricious** 's birthday. She requested Harry/Bill, prompt: scar. Happy Birthday! :)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Scarred

~

Taking another sip of his drink, Harry eyed Bill’s throat, wondering if it would really taste as good as he imagined. As Bill swallowed, Harry almost moaned aloud.

“You all right?” Bill asked, and Harry’s eyes came up to meet his guiltily.

“Yeah, ‘mfine,” he muttered with a weak smile. “Just... thinking.”

“‘Bout what?” asked Bill, eyes alight with curiosity. “Or should I say, who?”

“What?” Harry choked, beginning to cough up his beer.

Bill’s eyes widened and he slapped Harry on the back lightly, helping him to clear his throat. “Bloody hell, mate, relax. I was only teasing. You just look so serious all the time, you know?”

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled.

Bill shook his head. “Don’t be sorry, Harry, just be happy. Things not going well with Ginny?”

Avoiding Bill’s perceptive gaze, Harry shrugged and looked away. “Not so good, no,” he said. “We had a bit of a fight a while back and since then...”

“Since then you’ve been avoiding her, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry admitted. “It’s just awkward, you know? And I’m not even sure that she’s who I wan... erm...”

To Harry’s relief, Bill simply chuckled and took another sexy swig of his drink. “No worries,” he said cheerfully. “She may be my sister, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know how she can be.”

Harry smiled. “Mmm, well, thing is, she’s a great girl, she’s just too much like a sister, or something.”

Bill nodded. “Can’t say I’m surprised. Anyway, there are plenty of other birds out there. With your good looks you can snag one right quick.”

With a sigh, Harry put his empty glass down and signalled the barkeeper for another. “Well, it’s not as if I want someone who only sees the scar,” he said bitterly.

Bill got quiet. “I’d say there are worse things, Harry,” he replied under his breath. “We’re all scarred in some way.”

Harry’s eyes widened and his gaze darted to Bill’s still reddened facial scars. “Oh, bloody hell, I’m sorry, Bill, I didn’t mean...”

Bill held up a hand. “Oh, don’t worry about it. I wasn’t trying to get any sympathy, I’m just saying things could always be worse. You could have my mug!” He gestured to his face and smiled self-deprecatingly.

Harry sighed. “I wish I looked like you,” he said. “All rugged and handsome and sexy...”

Bill’s mouth dropped open. “What? You think I’m sexy?”

Harry gaped. “Oh! Sorry! Um, no. Well, yes, but not in a hitting on you way, just in a friend way...” His voice trailed off at the intense look Bill gave him, a small squeak emerging as Bill leaned close enough that Harry could smell his manly scent.

“You think I’m sexy?”

Harry looked down, ashamed. “I... yes,” he said. “I’m sorry! I didn’t want you to know that I...”

His words were cut off when Bill captured his chin in calloused fingers and tilted his head back up. “How did I miss this?” he whispered.

Harry licked his lips and Bill groaned. “Are you trying to kill me?”

Lunging forward, Bill pressed his slightly chapped mouth against Harry’s.

It took him a moment to adjust, but as soon as Harry realized that his fantasy was finally happening, he moaned and opened his mouth, welcoming Bill inside. Wrapping his arms around Bill’s neck he fought to get closer.

Bill pulled away with a gasp, smiling when he saw Harry’s eyes open with a dazed look.

“This is why it won’t work with Ginny?” he asked gently.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I was too interested in her brother,” he said. “Scars and all.”

Bill chuckled. “I know your plan. You want someone to take attention away from _yours_ ,” he said, brushing a thumb over Harry’s forehead.

Harry laughed out loud. “You’ve guessed my secret,” he said, and, accepting Bill’s hand, walked out of the bar with him and to a new life.

~


End file.
